


Lucky

by Penndragon27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, It's So Stupid, Jeremy Shada - Freeform, Lance singing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Or Crack, PINING KEITH, he's so confused, inspired by all the crack vids, keith is such a third wheel, lucky - Freeform, nothing is more powerful than the bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Keith hears Lance singing in the shower.Hunk is somewhat offended by the song.They bro it out though.Oh and Keith and Lance are in love, but who cares about that.Pidge doesn't.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song Lucky, as that's all Jeremy Shada. I also do not own the quoting sesh that Hunk and Lance do at the end. That is them quoting. Hopefully you can tell.
> 
> For those who haven't heard the song (highly recommended, it's adorable): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sn_O9vDlR0

Keith was really looking forward to a shower after hours training. He did not smell great at the moment.

He entered the locker room and froze in shock. It wasn’t empty, which wasn’t too unusual. What was unusual was the voice singing loudly, echoing off the walls. 

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again_   


The melody was cheerful and the voice was surprisingly good. Keith stood at the entrance for a while, just listening. 

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_   
_To an island where we'll meet_   
_You'll hear the music fill the air_   
_I'll put a flower in your hair_   


Suddenly, the singing stopped and he heard the sound of the shower being turned off. Keith immediately looked busy, working at the straps of his armor when the mysterious singer came out, towel around his waist and water clinging to his dark skin.

“L-Lance?”

The red paladin jumped and turned around. 

“Keith! Uh, hey. Of you would be training on our day off.” 

Keith just stared, trying to keep his gaze above shoulder level. It was way too early for pining.

“Uh… yea. Um… you have a nice voice.”

Lance turned pink and Keith couldn’t help but enjoy the reaction. Lance looked downright adorable. He tried to continue the conversation. 

“So… what song was that? It was fun.” 

Keith waited for Lance to burst into an enthusiastic rant about Keith’s ignorance of popular songs, but it never came.

Instead, Lance turned bright red and looked away. 

“Uh… it’s not… I don’t remember.”

Lance nervously bit his lip and Keith felt his heart stutter. He stepped closer.

“Are you… okay?” 

“Yea, of course!”

Lance quickly smiled despite his neck flushing.

“Well, I should change. And you should shower.” 

Keith nodded and the two continued on in silence.

  


* * *

  


Later, Keith found Pidge and Hunk in the kitchen, working on lunch.

“Hey, guys. Have you noticed anything… weird about Lance?”

Pidge frowned. “You mean, more than usual?”

“Well, I just asked him about whatever song he was singing and he was acting all sketchy about it.”

Keith was once again surprise when the other two exchanged a glance, smiles spreading across their faces. 

“What is it?”

Hunk turned to him, excited. “Oh my gosh, was it about his best friend?”

“Uh, yeah. How did you know?” 

“Oh my gosh, he started that song back when he had a crush on me. He only had a few bars and the melody, but it was the cutest thing ever!” 

Keith felt a bunch of emotions at once as he stared at Hunk in shock. He felt a slight warmth and fondness at the fact that Lance had written that song himself. He also felt a sinking feeling at the fact that it was about Hunk.

“Lance writes songs?” 

“Yea, well he’s played guitar since he was seven and has been writing songs for… well just as long but he’s only been writing good songs since he was fifteen.”

Keith felt his heart give another jolt. Of course Lance was a talented musician who wrote romantic love songs. Just not about Keith. 

“And… y-you? How?”

Hunk frowned. “Excuse you, Keith, but I am an absolute snack.” 

Keith’s eyes widened. “No- no, I didn’t mean that. I just… Lance is in love with you?”

Hunk’s eyes widened and Pidge choked on a loud laugh.

“L-love? Nah, dude. It was just a brief crush wayyyy back in the day.”

“B-but the song said ‘I’m in love with my best friend.’”

Hunk and Pidge shared another look and Hunk’s expression darkened. “His best friend, huh? Oh, really?”

Keith was about to question him when the musician himself appeared, looking completely relaxed and oblivious to the conversation. He stopped at the look on Hunk’s face, though.

“Uh, buddy? You good?” 

Hunk glared at him. “In love with your best friend?”

Lance glanced at Keith before his eyes widened in shock. Keith frowned. Maybe Hunk hadn’t known? Maybe Keith had just revealed Lance’s unrequited love? What is it was requited? His insides squirmed.

“Look, Hunk-”

“I mean, I only held your wig back on Halloween while you puked your guts out.” 

“I know, but-”

“And, I only ran across campus to get you a condom at two in the morning so you could finally sleep with Anthony Davis.”

“And I will forever owe you-” 

“And I only skyped your abuelita every week when we were at the Garrison. Only learned numerous Spanish phrases to impress her.”

Keith was totally lost. Was this Hunk rejecting Lance? It seemed a little harsh. He thinks. He looked at Pidge, who was watching everything in silent amusement.

“Hunk, it’s just the chorus-”

“But no,” Hunk went on, gesturing dramatically. “I’m not your best friend, apparently. No, you’re in _love_ with your best friend.” 

Keith did a double take. “Wait, the song’s not about Hunk?”

Pidge shushed him and the other two ignored him. 

“Look, Hunk, buddy-” 

“Am I even your buddy?” 

“It just fit the song better, that’s all it was. I couldn’t very well go on about how lucky I am to fall in love with my rival. That’s not luck, that’s hell.”

Keith gaped. “Wait, your rival?” 

Pidge glared at him. “Sshh, don’t ruin their moment.”

Keith crossed his arms, heart racing.

Hunk still looked angry and Lance carefully approached him.

“Besides, Hunk. You’re not my best friend. You’re my bro.” 

Hunk gave a reluctant smile. “Your ultimate bro?”

“My one true bro. My soulpal.” 

Hunk finally softened and wrapped Lance up in a hug.

“Bro.”

“Broooo.”

Keith gaped at them. He looked to Pidge for support, who was brushing away a fake tear. “It’s so beautiful, isn’t it Keith?”

“Wait, but who’s the song about?” 

Lance sighed into Hunk’s shoulder. “You, you mullet.” 

Keith felt his heart soar. Gee it was getting a lot of exercise today. “Y-you’re in love with me? The song’s about me?”

Lance nodded, still in Hunk’s arms. His face was content, despite starting to turn a bit pink. 

“I-I love you, too.”

Lance smiled and Hunk pulled back. “Go on, Lance. Go kiss your man.” 

Lance walked over to Keith, smiling nervously. Keith smiled back and Lance leaned down, kissing him softly. 

Keith melted against him, and let out a whine when Hunk let out a squeal and Lance pulled away.

“Lance! We can do it!”

Lance’s eyes widened, and Keith was lost again. He couldn’t get rid of the smile though.

“Oh my gosh Hunk.”

“Hey, Lance. Who was that dude I saw you talking to earlier?” 

Keith frowned. Did Hunk just forget about him?

Lance looked sheepish. “Uhh, it was no one. It was just a boyfriend.” Keith tried not to giggle at that. He was Lance’s boyfriend. 

“Yeah, just a boyfriend?” 

Keith turned to Pidge and whispered, “What are they doing?”

Pidge shushed him again. “Shut up, I’ve waited forever for this.”

Lance shrugged. “Yea, we just started dating.”

Hunk crossed his arms. “Well he better be just your boyfriend, because I’m your best friend and last I checked, I didn’t think you were looking for another best friend…”

“I’m not!” 

“If you’re just dating him, if it’s strictly romantic then… cool.” 

Lance smiled at him. “That’s all it is.”

Hunk shuffled his feet. “It just seemed… like you were talking to him… like he was like a best friend... um so…”

Keith frowned. “We weren’t even talking, we were kissing. Before being interrupted…” He mumbled to himself and Pidge elbowed him, still watching intently. 

Lance held up his hands, still ignoring Keith. “That’s not what it was!”

“I don’t share best friends,” Hunk went on. “I was taught to cherish my best friend.”

“I do cherish you,” Lance rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a best friend that can be shared, all right? This,” Hunk gestured to himself, “is only meant for one best friend.” 

“I have no other best friend than you.”

Hunk gave a small smile. “Okay, then we’re cool.”

“We’re cool.”

“I’m happy that you found love in your life.”

Lance smiled. “Thank you.” 

Hunk ‘s expression hardened again. “But like, the second you… seem to be straying into best friend territory with him, I’m out.”

Keith’s jaw dropped. What? 

Lance groaned. “Dude-”

Hunk was firm. “Cuz I’m the best platonic friend you got, all right? So, just… keep that up there, buddy.” 

Lance looked resigned. “Okay.” 

“Alright. You’re my best friend,” Hunk said, satisfied. “Let me hear it back.”

Lance smiled fondly. “You’re my best friend.” 

“Thank you,” Hunk smiled widely. “Thank you.”

The two (best) friends hugged again and Keith stood there in confusion. 

“That was not how I expected my confession to go.”

Pidge smiled at them. “There’s no purer love than that between a man and his bro.” 

Keith sighed, watching them fondly. “Yeah, I guess I better get used to it.” 

Pidge laughed. “I wish you the best of luck, dude.” 

As Lance met his eyes over Hunk’s arm and winked, Keith smiled. 

He felt pretty lucky.


End file.
